1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for producing fiber-reinforced plastic components. In particular a semi-finished textile product for producing a planking field and a semi-finished prepreg product for producing a stiffening element for the planking field that can thereby be provided and combined to form the component.
2. Discussion of Background Information
It is known to produce fiber-reinforced plastic components by a so-called prepreg technique. A large-surface skin field is used as a planking field and stiffening profiles are used as integral reinforcement. The skin field can thereby also be produced by automatic placement. However, the method for use with the prepreg technique is disadvantageous in the production of stiffening profiles with non-windable geometry components have to be laminated manually. Such a process that has to be carried out manually increases production costs.
Furthermore, a resin film infusion technique (RFI) is known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,388, in which a dry fabric is covered with a pre-impregnated resin film in a curing device. The curing device is loaded and evacuated and is subjected to suitable temperature and pressure treatments in an autoclave to cure the fiber-reinforced plastic component.
Furthermore, methods are known in which fiber-composite components are completely prepared as dry semi-finished fiber products initially. The products are subsequently filled with resin and cured in closed or open curing tools through the application of liquid resin injection along with vacuum and/or pressure.
A method for producing fiber-reinforced plastic components with incompletely windable geometry is known from DE 199 15 083 C1 in which the plastic components are formed with a joining of a semi-finished prepreg product and a semi-finished textile product by a resin. The semi-finished prepreg product and the semi-finished textile product are jointly arranged in a flexible vacuum hood. A resin film arranged on the semi-finished textile product is brought to melting under temperature and pressure treatment. The resin film then impregnates and joins the semi-finished textile product and forms a joint between the semi-finished textile product and the semi-finished prepreg product. In this known method, both the semi-finished prepreg product and the semi-finished textile product are jointly and completely enclosed by the flexible vacuum hood and pressurized through evacuation of the same.
Furthermore an arrangement for producing a component comprising a fiber-reinforced material by resin impregnation of a semi-finished fiber product is known from DE 201 02 569 U1, in which the semi-finished fiber product positioned on a mold is pressurized by a vacuum foil with the evacuation of the same. Liquid resin is fed through the vacuum foil to the semi-finished fiber product.